Ultrawoman Infinity
Ultrawoman Infinity is a powerful Ultra which seemly has no limit to her energy supply. She is made in honor of our awesome admin, Stephan222. She also uses different kinds of energy to change forms. Subtitle: The Ultra of Energy Etymology I actually chose the name 'Infinity', because Stephan's profile picture was Ultraman Mebius Infinity Mode (lame reason, I know). Profile Body Features *Energy Limiter: Infinity's equivalent to a warning light, it is said to be constantly absorbing mana around it, meaning that she will never have a limited energy supply. Forms - Mechanical Energy= Mechanical Energy Design In this design(mode/form), her appearance doesn't change, instead, she gains an armour, normally, capable of leveling down mountains, but if it absorbs enough energy, it will be a force not to be reckoned with. Techniques *Blaze Leveler: A powerful beam capable of leveling entire mountains. Most of the time, after using one of the more powerful versions of this attack, the armour will disappear and leave Infinity vulnerable for some time, until she recovers. **Mega Blaze Leveler: A powerful beam capable of creating craters with sizes of 3 km to 5 km. **Giga Blaze Leveler: A powerful beam capable of creating craters with sizes of 7 km to 10 km. **Terra Blaze Leveler: A powerful beam capable of carving a visible dent on the Earth from space. **Peta Blaze Leveler: A powerful beam capable of destroying places with the size of India. **Exa Blaze Leveler: A powerful beam capable of destroying places with the size of Brazil. **Zetta Blaze Leveler: A powerful beam capable of destroying places with the size of Canada. **Yetta Blaze Leveler: A powerful beam capable of destroying places with the size of Russia. **Exceed Blaze Leveler: A powerful beam capable of destroying planets with the size of Earth. *Crux Blades: A pair of retractable long blades on the armour's gauntlets'. - Kinetic Energy= Kinetic Energy Design A form made for speed, this form starts out at a normal pace, but then gradually speeds up, gaining more and more kinetic energy in the process, but it cannot exceed the speed of light, meaning that its maximum speed is 299,792,457 meters per second. This form is mainly red and yellow. Techniques *Dimension Travel: If Infinity travels fast enough, she might potential be able to cross into another universe. *Speed Strikes: Powerful punches that will only appear as if she attacked you once, but in truth, she might have already destroyed half of your bones without you noticing until the pain settles in, meaning that she can attack faster then the speed of thought. *Molecular Oscillation: By vibrating at super high speeds, she can potentially past through solid objects. *Tornado Creation: By spinning her hands at high speeds, she can create tornadoes. *Ischyrium Slash: A series of mini crescent moon-shaped projectiles that goes past Mach 1, it will not do much damage alone, but followed, it may cut through limbs. - Muscular Energy= Muscular Energy Design A form that uses brute strength, this 'design' is able to tank most attacks. Even though this form is powerful, Infinity rarely uses it and calls it 'unnecessary'. Techniques *Goodnight Kiss: A name detested by Infinity, it is named by Flare after seeing its unpleasant effect on beings. It is actually a punch and not a kiss (because the chance you have to kiss her is absolutely zero). - Electrical Energy= Electrical Energy Design A form used by Infinity in order to travel through electrical devices. She can also use it in the Matter World, which, in this case, possesses electrical attacks. Techniques *Digitization: She can transform herself into data to enter electronic devices. *Zero Shock: This technique involves deleting data, turning them into a bunch of zeros and ones. }} Trivia *Kinetic Energy Designs' colours came from the Flash. Category:Clee26 Category:Clee26 Ultras Category:Ultra Sagas Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Based on Users